Presque parfait
by Ninor-san
Summary: 10 Vicios. Gen y parejas varias. Vicio #5: Negligencia. No podía evitar pensar en cuánto Carly no merecía esto. Spencer, Carly. Gen.
1. Un lugar, alcoholismo

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.  
**

* * *

**Un lugar**

La risa escapaba sin que pudiera tocarla.

Reía cual niña entusiasta, dando vueltas en círculos por el viejo estudio y tarareando melodías absurdas de un tonto programa de televisión. Sus pasos resentían el curso y destrozaban los pequeños adornos navideños mientras el crujido de cristal y melancolía subía a su garganta.

Y estaba sola en aquel lugar que ya ni siquiera le pertenecía. Asustada, pretendiendo con exuberantes carcajadas el miedo dormido a ser descubierta y encerrado en alguna vieja prisión de Seattle por allanamiento de morada. El solo pensamiento envolvía sus lágrimas en falso jolgorio histérico, la botella deslizando a sus pies sobre el silencio.

Un paso, otro pequeño y podrá llegar a la luna. Otro giro y las cajas ajenas nunca abiertas serán nubes. Espera el aroma a pollo frito y la luz de una cámara escudriñando sus momentos con simpatía. Bebe, calcinando la voz hermosa que cantó aquella melodía en Wisconsin para salvar la extraña boda de un fanático.

— ¡Fanático en video chat! —exclama virando a una inexistente pantalla, saludando a un público ausente. Sonriendo de oreja a oreja—. ¡Di hola, esto es iCarly!

De pronto escuchas ruido trepando las escaleras y aguardas por Spencer. ¿Dónde están Sam y Freddie, por cierto? Ellos sabrían cuántas botellas de vodka ya han pasado por sus manos y cuantas aguardan en el patético lugar que Lewbert consintió en rentarle, aun sin conocer el motivo de su deplorable estado o mirada perdida. Pero, están en vivo y no debe preocuparse por ello.

Están en vivo. Un alarido interrumpe su monologo y logra entender "policía" y "prisión" entre frases y miradas de personas que no quisiera recordar. No los conoce, apenas los ha visto dos o tres veces, aunque suele irritarla encontrarlos en _su _apartamento cada vez que intenta volver. Termina la ronda de esta noche y llama a su hermano. ¿No se supone que él debería echarlos del estudio ahora? ¡El mundo entero los observa!

Sobria, ¿Quién está ebria y por qué estos lunáticos insisten en aparentar terror de ella? Oh, claro. Una broma de Sam, seguro. Venganza por obligarla a filmar en los Licuados Locos después de la escuela, con Freddie. Quizá, incluso su productor técnico está involucrado. Son los mismos detalles de siempre, los mismos individuos con el típico ¿Cómo logró escapar esta vez? Mientras se acercan sigilosos asiendo sus brazos.

Quiere que se detengan, ya no es gracioso. Chicos, vamos, ya no tiene gracia. El maldito lugar de donde acaban de soltarla no logrará más que repetir una irremediable sarta de soberanas estupideces que terminarán por enloquecerle, porque ahora no está loca. Está viva, clara y más feliz que nunca.

Le arrebatan lo poco que resta de cálido y grita, como suele suceder al quedar atrapada en lugares pequeños. Grita, rompiendo en alaridos y corriendo a la puerta, buscando a Spencer, Sam, Freddie, Gibby, hasta _Nevel_. Llama por cualquiera que le diga que esta es una pesada broma de cumpleaños y que los hombres de blanco no vendrán a repetir lo mismo en la horrenda habitación inmaculada.

—¡Aléjense, _aléjense_! —vocifera, ilusa. Ellos vienen, asaltando los pasos fuera del elevador y asfixiándola con el aroma harto conocido de un somnífero que jamás logra identificar. No le darán su botella, aunque la pida. Nadie tocará la puerta del edificio para llevarla a casa, pues todos ya se han rendido sin esperar más que iracundos improperios.

No le devolverán la estúpida botella que crea el mundo en el que todo es perfecto. El mundo en donde olvida su propio llanto, las gastadas súplicas fundidas en el pútrido aroma a estéril, mármol y flores. En el hermoso universo de alcohol dulce no está sola y sus mejores amigos llegarán a interrumpir su sueño por la mañana.

¿Dónde están, chicos? Esto ya no es divertido.

* * *

N/A. Tal vez no esté muy clara, pero la trama es simple. Carly lo ha perdido todo y para "sentirse llena" recurre a eso. Es para la tabla de vicios de FFL. El próximo (en progreso) es Seddie, o al menos así lo tengo pensado, pero no lo postearé si no consigo reviews ;).


	2. Su escape, tabaco

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Su escape**

Él sigue pensando que a ella no le importa medio rábano, pero aun así se niega a callarse de una buena vez. Siempre ha tenido la malsana costumbre de arriesgar su pellejo al oponerse a sus elecciones, cosa que no cambiará, tiempo transcurrido o no.

Diablos, cualquiera con suficiente cerebro comprende las implicancias de refutar algo a Samantha Puckett. Es un loco por ello, de eso no tiene duda. Ni siquiera Carly se atreve ya a objetar en contra, la expresión mustia en los ojos café. Y él es idiota, muy idiota, al pensar que tiene oportunidad de cambiar algo_. _

—No me gusta esto, Sam.

La rubia arquea una ceja pálida en su dirección, reconociendo su existencia por primera vez en la entera noche. Después de todo, como señaló sin más que un puño en su brazo, nadie le pidió vigilarla como si fuese una mocosa carente de sentido común, así que lo que pueda sucederle a él en el ínterin no es su asunto.

Aunque, claro, eso no explica el motivo de insistir estar a su lado hasta que decida retirarse.

—¿No te gusta qué, Fredalupe? —arguye, infinitamente perezosa—. Si es la fiesta, eres _muy _bienvenido a irte. Es normal que no esté bajo tus ñoños estándares de diversión.

—No trates de cambiar el tema. —gruñe, pues ella siempre consigue desviar su atención insultándolo y eso sólo significa que desea ocultar algo bajo la actitud molesta y ese hábito horrendo del que nadie habla—. Es… esto, —murmura, provocando un deje de irritación en su acompañante—, tú bebiendo demasiado y fumando. —frunce el ceño. ¿Qué numero es ya de cigarrillo este día? —¿Tienes siquiera idea de cuantos has terminado ya de fumar?

—No, así como no sé de por qué debería tener esta conversación contigo, de todas las personas. Vaya rasgo de los Benson el meterse en lo que no les importa. —se mofa, la mirada azul ilegible—.Me gusta y lo hago, tan simple como eso. Cuando no me guste más, lo dejaré.

El humo lleva el eco de una seca tos a su garganta, por lo que le es imposible creer que Sam lo disfruta. Su voz cruje, áspera, quejándose de la eterna nicotina que pugna por arruinarla y el sueño de su dueña. Qué es tan grave como para destrozar la visión única que posee la rubia de buen futuro, es algo que Freddie necesita saber.

Un secreto negro se esconde en las hileras grises del objeto en las pálidas manos femeninas.

—Claro, lo dejarás. —masculla con ironía—. Como tú digas.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso? —añade ella, captando su molestia y detestándola.

—Olvídalo, Sam. —masculló, irguiéndose en busca de algo de tomar. No alcohólico, por supuesto; realmente uno de los dos necesitaba estar sobrio al final de la noche. La chica bufó en amago de seguirlo, tomando su brazo como modo de llamar su atención.

—Nada de eso. —dijo—. ¿A _qué _te refieres?

Casi es capaz de escuchar el choque de sus propios dientes con saña. —Tu voz. —señala.

—¿Qué hay con mi voz?

—Dijiste que querías tener un disco, triunfar. —una velada amenaza ronda en su gesto—. Nos dejaste a Carly y a mí en Washington para eso. ¿Y ahora vas a abandonarlo por un estúpido hábito, por un escape? —traga en seco, prensando el puño. Esta en lo correcto duele—. Carly te extrañó hasta la desesperación ¿Es que eso no te importa?

Él también la echó de menos (y mucho), aunque jamás lo admitirá.

Tras la cólera instantánea una risa amarga se escabulló de los labios femeninos. —Por favor, Freddie. Basta de pretender que alguno de ustedes me necesita, eso dejó de ser gracioso cuando nos graduamos.

—¿Gracioso? Hablo en serio, Sam. Somos tu amigos, tú…

—¿En serio, en serio? —espetó interrumpiéndolo acercándose peligrosamente y exhibiendo una mueca agridulce de sutil ironía—. ¿Pensaron en mí antes que la policía los llamase aquel día? ¿Se les ocurrió llamarme, preguntar cómo estaba en vez de reaccionar sólo cuando supieron la verdad?

—Sam… —acota en la interrupción breve causada por un violento quiebre en las palabras de la rubia chica que consideraba preciada, incluso hoy.

—No seas iluso, Freddie. Al contrario de lo que tu preciosa Carly, —habla, sin preocuparse por ocultar el leve desdén ante el nombre harto conocido—, o tú pueden pensar, no soy una niña descarriada que deben vigilar. Puedo y sé cuidarme, muchas gracias.

Hay más tras el telón, puede verlo. El rencor por abandonarla a su suerte sigue allí, igual que el propio agobio; sin embargo, una razón ajena torna evasiva su reacción. Como de costumbre, en la oscuridad de la ignorancia, le toca inquirir por su cuenta y sin opciones de éxito, ya que sus mejores amigas tienden a dejarlo fuera de muchos asuntos.

Presumiéndose victoriosa, Puckett chasquea la lengua irritada tras alejarse unos centímetros de su rostro. Curiosamente, pese a la discusión, el pequeño intruso de tabaco se rehúsa a abandonar su boca.

Maldición,nunca ha sido bueno atando cabos. Podría preguntar mil detalles en este instante: por qué se marchó (lo real, no la sarta de excusas que suele soltar), cuál es su rencilla real con Carly Shay y la razón de que ellas jamás se permiten discutir en su presencia.

_No es nada_ está bien para la hermana menor de Spencer, pero de Sam (algún día) quiere la verdad.

—Está bien, tú ganas. —cede, enterrando las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón a sabiendas del peligro amenazando la comisura de los puños de su amiga. Hacer un intento ahora era el equivalente a suicidio y no pretendía, en realidad, confrontarla esta noche. La frustración salió sin su consentimiento.

—Tú ganas. —reitera—, pero, ¿al menos hoy podrías detenerte mientras puedes hablar? —suplica, observándola debatir consigo misma. Sorpresivamente, la joven da el último pitido antes de arrojar el cigarrillo a merced de una pisada profunda. Ya preparado para agregar más razones a su argumento, Freddie la contempla alejarse a paso ceremonioso, para luego girar apenas y hablar ruda.

—¿Vienes o no, Fredwina? —llama—. Yo no pagaré el taxi de regreso.

Ella no admite que hace esto sólo por él, apremiándolo a la puerta de salida con las ironías usuales. Él y Carly no la necesitan, seguro, pero transcurriría muchísimo tiempo y años insoportables para aceptar calmada que lo contrario no se cumplía. Él nunca entendería, gracias a cualquier Dios que desee escuchar sus peticiones, que el escape de locura pasajera es lo indispensable si piensa continuar sin destruir lazos.

El sueño, su sueño, es poder vivir sin resentir la ausencia de su media sonrisa socarrona y la risa infantil de su mejor amiga. Tal cosa no ocurrirá en tanto el arrepentimiento continúe acechando y prosiga, imposibilitada de creer las justificaciones de Carly. No ha sabido jamás proteger la felicidad ajena.

—Eres todo un tonto, Freddie—musita apoyando la frente en su hombro, el camino a su hotel corriendo en luces frente a sus ojos. Esa verdad que el chico tanto quiere saber sellada con juramento usado de tobillo.

* * *

N/A. La historia aquí es algo simple. Al terminar la secundaria (bachillerato, lo que sea que tengan los americanos), Sam se separó de Carly y Freddie para buscar su propio camino, pero llegó a un punto en que sucedió la cuestión de la policia llamando a sus amigos. El Seddie, al menos unilateral de Sam, está implícito. Comentarios, preguntas, sugerencias serán apreciados y necesarios para continuar ;)


	3. Ojos cerrados, cobardía

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Ojos cerrados**

No lo reclamará nunca, porque es una de esas cosas que están mejor en la misma posición sin nada para arruinarlas, sobre todo al tratarse de lazos y relaciones y ese tipo de asuntos que Sam Puckett nunca ha sido buena para resolver. Su madre y Melanie son la más clara prueba.

Está ahí, frente a sus narices. La cámara envía una luz casi irritante, aunque necesaria para concentrarse en ella y no en la sonrisa puesta centímetros arriba. Emite un insulto seco, resintiendo la estúpida, brillante risa que la incómoda, que no la deja pensar. Odia la risa de Freddie tanto como al calor fundiéndose en su estómago al verlo y las mariposas. Estúpidas, estúpidas mariposas.

Porque es una gallina tonta y jamás pondrá en palabras todo aquello. No en momentos en que una broma sobre la relación entre Carly (siempre perfecta, dulce Carly) y él se filtra en el aire, seguida de un beso de su coanimadora enviado al camarógrafo. Carly no lo sabe aún, ni siquiera a ella ha podido confesárselo, promesas de confianza infinita o no.

Al final, igual que siempre, su mejor amiga la sobrepasa en lo que realmente importa.

Ni siquiera fue capaz de evitar el sentimiento, el deseo, el anhelo y las grietas que implican amar a alguien, especialmente si ese alguien es uno de tus mejores amigos y deberías detestarlo. Lo agredes, insultas y alejas más de lo usual; piensas que la repetición hará que todo se desvanezca como indigestión ante carne cruda.

—No, no lo diré.

Se encuentra allí, en casa, observando millares de retratos en su pared. No recuerdas con exactitud qué excusa puso para justificar su ausencia en la residencia Shay. Repasa sin hablar momentos, fotografías, sonrisas y más, más, más cosas que odias con toda el alma, pues un nudo se aprieta en su garganta al verlas. Ignorante sobre estos asuntos, incluso ella entiende el peligro de admitirlo en voz alta, pese a saberlo ya desde la primera vez que los vio tomados de la mano.

Apenas atinó a pronunciar la respectiva felicitación entonces, pero no importó porque escucharlo agradecer fue demasiado.

—No es cierto. —sisea, como si negarlo en soledad consiguiese alguna victoria.

—Admítelo de una vez, Puckett. —murmura esa vocecita chirriante que lleva a su mente la mirada astuta de su hermana gemela. ¿Lo sabría Melanie al contarle, sugerente, que había besado a Freddie en esa cita? —Pero, siempre pensó que eras tú. —le dijo, quizá consolándola sin revelarle en palabras claras de qué, porque ella misma tampoco lo sabía aún—. No importa qué hiciera, él creyó que eras tú.

Atrévete a decírselo y a ti misma, parecían aconsejar esas pupilas azules iguales a las propias. Tiembla de pensarlo, mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza. Melanie no comprende cuán pocas son las personas que se permite acoger y cuán frágiles son esos lazos tirantes, disfrazados de amistad-enemistad y confesiones de mejores amigos en juegos de cricket con bolas de carne. Sonreír cuando está con Carly es lo único que quiere, de verdad, hace por evitar desastres.

—Lo amas, Sam. Lo amas. —repite la voz, sutil, ácida. Destroza violenta el retrato de su gemela que (sospecha) se esfuerza por volverla loca, repetir ese hombre que odia y ama, darle el coraje que no tiene y asegurarle que todo estará bien. No lo estará porque es una maldita cobarde y no puede separar a sus mejores amigos, no puede hablar con naturalidad cuando _él _está cerca, no admitirá nunca que tal vez esto es amor y que ahí está la razón de lo mucho que duele. Es cobarde hasta para asumir que en verdad duele.

—_Lo odio_. —masculla, falsamente venenosa, maldiciendo en voz baja. Freddie y Carly no merecen su odio, ella no merece su cariño, así que están pares. No se atreve a convocar el código de las mejores amigas y competir (o perder, a sabiendas que siempre perderá ante ella en los ojos de Freddie) como es debido, Carly Shay tampoco querría, así que todo está bien.

Y no lo dirá nunca en voz alta, cobarde hasta para eso, porque no merece arruinarlos ahora ni romperse en mil pedazos por dentro. Ella es Sam Puckett y tendrá que hacerse a la idea de Carly y Freddie, perfección, reprimir la angustia hasta quedarse sola y repetir mil veces que lo odia, pensando poder creerlo.

—Lo odio. —recita, desplomándose en la cama, los ojos anegados en tercas lágrimas furiosas y una mano retirándolas por inercia.

* * *

N/A. Negación, en eso se puede resumir el contenido de esto. Implica cobardía, así que... lo tomé como cobardía. Trama: Carly&Freddie es un hecho, Sam no desea reconocer sus sentimientos por el productor técnico porque es muy "cobarde" para arruinar deliberadamente todo entre sus mejores amigos y eso. Comentarios, quejas, tomatazos en sus reviews (no reviews, no otro capítulo).


	4. Nada especial, mentir

**iCarly y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen. **

* * *

**Nada especial**

Es una pequeña frase complicada de decir. Bastante, vaya que sí.

Su amiga, Carly, suele soltarla a bocajarro sin detenerse a pensarla dos veces, pero seguramente es porque no la comprende del todo. Lo que implica creerla, sentirla y pronunciarla va más allá de las demostraciones rosa que la castaña da a su novio de turno. No es eso, lo puede ver. Pasará mucho tiempo, el muchacho correcto y (quizá) sufrimiento real hasta que la morena entienda.

Y la repite, repite, repite tanto que empieza a calcinar la audición de la rubia. Meses y meses, a cuanto espécimen masculino su corazón parezca aferrarse.

Por ahora Sam sólo escucha, reprimiendo la sonrisa amarga al escucharla declarar esas dos palabras mil veces por teléfono. Golpea inconsciente a Freddie en el brazo, sentado y molesto a su lado; el que el productor técnico pueda sentir la misma presión en el pecho le causa una bizarra alegría y el oír un quejido la calma. No está sola en esto. No es extraño el impulso de encerrar a su compañera en un cofre y no dejarla ir.

Pero, lo es. Así que apenas el pensamiento cruza su mente se empeña en negarlo. Puño, patada, Freddie o Gibby; simplemente asume que la irrita que Carly demore y no empiece a cocinar su tocino. El hambre, ha de ser eso.

—¡Sam! —chilla Fredward, frunciendo gravemente el ceño. Observa el eco de una herida manifestarse en su brazo izquierda y la diminuta culpa la empuja a levantarse de un salto del sillón.

—Niñita. —sisea, prensando el puño. En el fondo, la discusión les hace un favor a ambos. Pueden olvidar la acidez por un minuto, o les da el tiempo para encubrirlo— si no te callas arruinarás la llamada del _novio _de Carls—, enfatiza aparentemente segura de sí misma. El término le está causando nauseas. ¿Por qué Carly necesita más compañía de la que ellos le brindan? ¿Por qué cree que el debilucho de Adam puede protegerla mejor que Sam Puckett.

—Como si no quisieras lo mismo. —carraspea el castaño, enfadado.

—No juegues al listo y cierra la boca, Benson. —amenaza. Él no puede saberlo, lo que sea que ella esté sintiendo. Sin embargo, el brillo extraño en su mirada indica reconocimiento, identificación y algo de lástima— en silencio tus patéticos celos se notan menos.

—Igual que los tuyos, Sam. —contraataca y el mohín de disgusto ha desaparecido de su gesto por completo—. Al menos, —continúa—, Carly sabe que la amo.

_Amor. _

—Ella nunca te amará, inepto. ¿Importa que lo sepa?

Quiere que se calle porque la chica en cuestión es su punto débil y al hablar de ella lo poco de autocontrol que posee se esfuma. Tocar el tema significaría admitir todo (la rabia, el desear a la menor de los Shay sólo a su lado, el desdén inmediato al saber que Benson adoraba a su amiga), admitir absolutamente todo por lo que era y no podría si insistía en repetirse que no era nada.

Es su mejor amiga, la única que supo ver tras su exterior, la única capaz de llegar a extremos inhumanos por llevarla hacia un camino decente. Lo único a lo que se aferra cuando la morbosa realidad de su entorno cercano muerde a su alrededor.

Carly Shay es sólo su amiga.

—Sabe que nunca le mentiría, ni siquiera con eso. —admite él y ¿desde cuándo aprendió a hablar como personaje de drama adolescente? — Tener su confianza es algo.

Le mientes, te mientes. ¿Crees que las cosas no llegarán a su centro y cederás?, parece murmurar en silencio.

—Por favor, Carly confiaría en cualquiera. No eres un caso especial, así que quítate la idea de la cabeza.

Apremia el paso con dirección a la cocina. Esta conversación es insostenible y, muy en fondo, no desea llegar al límite de _real _violencia física contra Benson hoy. Carly es su amiga (amiga, amiga, _sólo _amiga), de modo que el insecto es quien se encarga de dar esa sensación de camaradería, chistes malos y sarcasmo sin consecuencias.

El idiota es su amigo ahora, no quiere arruinarlo. Puede ser más valiente que ella, más maduro y muchas cosas, pero prefiere evitar mayores complicaciones y enfrentamiento que traerían desastres.

—Sí, supongo que no somos especiales de ese modo. —pronuncia Freddie al seguirla, pasando a su lado sin detenerse. Somos. Ambos están en la misma categoría y poseen las mismas esperanzas: nulas.

Antes que se disponga a retarlo de nuevo, la dueña de casa reaparece del interior portando un semblante entre soñador y decepcionado. Lanza un vistazo duro en dirección de Freddie, callando y dirigiéndose a acompañar a su amiga en el sofá.

Lee su expresión un minuto y el problema es muy claro. — ¿No lo ha dicho aún, eh?

Carly bufa profundamente, dejándose caer en su regazo y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. El cosquilleo y las mariposas vuelven, no sabe si quitarla o dejarla y la mirada fija del tarado de su productor en ellas está a punto de enloquecerla.

_No somos especiales, no de ese modo. _

—Estamos juntos tres meses, ¡Tres meses! —exclama la castaña—. Yo se lo dije en la primera semana ¿Cómo puede ser _tan _difícil? —Puckett reprime echar a correr en cuanto aquellos ojos caoba se fijan en ella—. En serio, Sam. ¿Crees que es tan duro decirle a la chica de tus sueños que la amas?

_Carly sabe que la amo. _

—O es que, —prosigue ella previniendo el silencio incómodo posible, sin saberlo—, ¿Es que Adam no…?

Pensar, respirar. Evitar que su mejor amiga en todo el mundo llore o marchará a romperle el cuello a ese niño bonito de Adam.

—Claro que no, Carls. —ríe incómoda—. Estás pensando esto demasiado. ¿Quién podría no quererte a ti? —la aludida sonríe, despejando su tristeza—. Además, siempre me tendrás a mí. —dice y es sorprendente lo poco doloroso que suena, en comparación a su pensamiento equivalente.

—Cierto. Siempre los tendré a ustedes chicos. —admite, sin duda.

Y no puede soportarlo. Irguiéndose con brusquedad y escuchando el respectivo "¡Sam!" de Carly, pide tocino con voz fingidamente eufórica. La presión rasgando su estómago sanará con algo de comida y el idiota de Freddie dejará de iniciar este tipo de charlas con un incentivo apropiado.

El rostro de una mentirosa compulsiva le devuelve la vista en el tenedor.

* * *

N/A. Oh, god. Esto es más que todo (aun si unilateral) Cam. Nunca he hecho un Cam, así que espero que los fans de esa pareja no me esperen con intenciones no pacíficas. Hablando en serio, espero con ansias sus comentarios, dudas y tomatazos con reviews (necesarios para continuar).


	5. De oreja a oreja, negligencia

**iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**De oreja a oreja.**

Para qué, era excelente actor, o al menos, hacía gala de ello, sentando en el concurrido café y taza en mano. Apenas frunció el ceño, consciente de cuán perjudicial era una noche tan avanzada para una escolar como Carly, pero destensó los nudillos notando la obvia ansiedad en la expresión infantil y en las pequeñas manos asiendo su chocolate caliente, inquieta. Empero, la niña jamás haría un escándalo en público, ni siquiera por algo como esto; sin duda, otro efecto casi absurdo de los años antes de lluvia, Seattle, y miles de preguntas al aire que el hermano mayor no sabría en mil años responder.

Genial imitador, esbozó una sonrisa irrisoria, sinsentido adrede. Esperaba, por lo que dolía, que Carly creyera en ella.

—Seguramente una misión extra especial que sólo él puede llevar a cabo. —se le antojaba extraña la forma en que supo desarrollar aquel tono entre confortante y despreocupado, mientras suplicaba a cuánta deidad le escuchase, no volverse un mentiroso compulsivo.

—Ajá. —silencio, ruido blanco insoportable y postura demasiado correcta de su hermanita, definitivamente impropia de la pequeña riendo a carcajada no menos de unas horas antes. Aquella niña rubia, autoproclamada mejor amiga, había venido también, obviamente; juntas, trataron, sin éxito de descifrar el significado de su última escultura, al tiempo que Spencer sacaba a la luz el regalo de ocasión.

Era su cumpleaños, cielos. Incluso su vecina fue amable hoy con él, incluso el portero se abstuvo de expulsar improperios y exclamaciones ininteligibles cuando Carly tropezó con él, antes de llegar aquí, habiéndoselo advertido de antemano. Esa persona… él simplemente no _podía _llegar tarde al cumpleaños ocho de su propia hija luego de meses de ausencias, llamadas cortas sin trasfondo y extrema dejadez; pero, bien, ya estaba tarde. Más le valdría traer el peluche más grande del Estado para compensarlo, o mirar cinco minutos seguidos a Carly a los ojos, por lo menos.

—Oye, Spencer. —dudó la pequeña a su lado—, tu teléfono está sonando.

—¡Oh, cierto! —balbuceó, la melodía acostumbrada llegando a sus oídos. Ahogó una maldición cuando divisó el nombre en la pequeña pantalla; si bien, dejar a una menor sola en la mesa a estas horas era peligroso, no deseaba que ella escuchara unas cuantas cosas que su ancestro debía escuchar, quizá por centésima vez. Seguro de poder divisarla desde el lugar escogido, se escabulló alegando no tardar.

—Ya sabes, no hables con vagabundos de nombres extraños, ni…

—Ni mujeres de olor peculiar, grita lo más fuerte que puedas si alguien insiste en acercarse después de una advertencia, —repitió la castaña, cansinamente—, ya sé, ya sé.

—Bien, ya regreso.

Siendo sincero, resultaba evidente. Un simple análisis indicaría que las mismas señales (el retraso, la llamada, la noche cerrándose hasta hartarse de promesas rotas) sólo significaban aquello, pero se rehusó a arrebatarle al oportunidad antes de tiempo. Quizá, por ello, no contuvo el grito vehemente, a sabiendas que con este ruido nadie le prestaría demasiada atención.

_No podré llegar hoy, lo lamento. _

—¡No es en serio! ¡Es la tercera vez en el mes, y justo _hoy_! —chilló, escondiendo de pequeños ojos inquisitivos, buscándolo desde la mesa— ¡Te dije que lo pospusieras si no estabas seguro de…! —la respuesta ronca tras el fono, típico—. Por supuesto que está aquí. ¿Creías que no vendrías, si se lo prometiste tú mismo? ¿Qué se supone que le diga ahora?

Honestamente, tampoco esperaba una respuesta sensata, o cálida, arrepentimiento endeble bailando en la voz masculina, o no. Entre líneas, supo interpretar el desespero del hombre que no enfrentaría cara a cara a la hija con el rostro de la mujer que amaba, lo supo, y odió que el encuentro y el par de golpes que el Coronel Shay merecía, no salieran de sus puños, ni de palabras huecas. Tal vez, le restaba algo de entereza con que enfrentar esta noche.

—De acuerdo, —aseveró, serenándose—, sí, sí, se lo diré. Sí, _bien_, se lo compraré.

¿Es que una computadora portátil, una nueva cama, o un hámster lo solucionarían todo, siempre? Se contuvo de destrozar el aparato contra el muro, pensando, quieto, airado en cuánto Carly no merecía nada de esto, o cuán inútil era para estas cosas, o el desastre en que su familia se convirtió tras aquellos meses innombrables. Pero, si había aprendido un par de cosas como guardián de su hermanita, componer una espectacular máscara de júbilo estaba, sin duda, entre ellas.

_Lo siento, de verdad._

Preparando la mejor excusa en todo Seattle y más allá, además de, sin duda, el mejor plan de reserva, Spencer Shay marchó felizmente sombrío hacia su mesa, sonrisa de oreja a oreja en posición.

* * *

N/A. Spoilers de iGoodbye en todo el comentario. Quedan advertidos.

Porque Spencer de verdad es el mejor hermano mayor del Schneiderverse, y el que Carly decidiera marcharse con el padre que rara vez ve y apenas conoce sin Spencer me dejó con mal sabor de boca; en serio, no sé quién decidió que, así como así, romper el grupo y dejar al pobre forever alone era la mejor manera de terminar la serie. No sé, el Coronel Shay siempre pareció un padre algo dejado y se me ocurrió que perderse un cumpleaños de su hija era algo típico de él, aunque lo lamentara, en parte.

Ya saben, críticas y opiniones con sus comentarios y eso.


End file.
